


HE'S SO GODDAMN COOL!

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: DBZ Abridged [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blowed his Load, Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Super Saiyan Orgasm, Team Four Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Vegeta's got a HUGE boner for Broly's legendarySuper Saiyan Swagger™





	

I blame Team Four Star for this. If you haven't seen their latest abridged movie GO SEE IT!

***DragonBall Z Abridged MOVIE: BROLY - TeamFourStar***

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJBgzX2HMe8&t=2s

And make sure you put the captions on. They're hilarious ~~and hot as fuck~~.

 


End file.
